One Special Gift
by Aquagirl15
Summary: It's the day before Sam's birthday and Danny is determined to get Sam something special. Oneshot.


A/N: Ok… I'm not sure if anyone is going to remember this story. I said I was going to rewrite it as a one-shot one of these days and I finally figured out how to do it. Sorry it took so long. If it makes any difference the time it's taken gave me time to think up some good ideas. –looks hopeful- It's much, _much_ different (and better I hope) than the original. Warning: guys, this is kinda girlie. Can't help it since I am a _girl_ and putting some of my _own_ feelings into the fic. Heh heh.

Disclaimer: I only own the villain Reflecto that is briefly mentioned and the plot. The characters and episodes mentioned belong to Butch Hartman.

One Special Gift

Sam and Danny sat in the optometrist's worried sick, especially Danny. It was the day before Sam's birthday, but the ghosts in town failed to realize Danny needed to buy Sam a gift. Ghosts; that was the reason they were in an eye doctor's office in the first place. Danny had just gotten out of a fight with a ghost they had never met before.

**Flashback **

_The ghost cackled manically as Danny Phantom shot his ectoplasm rays at him. They simply hit the…-the whats the ghost had covering its body?- and reverberated off into random places. _

"_Hahahaha your powers are useless on the mighty Reflecto! Anything you hit me with will bounce right away!" _

"_Reflecto… Mirrors!" Danny muttered to himself. "Lousy mirrors won't stop me for long." He told Reflecto. "I'll just break them." Danny continually shot ectoplasm rays at the ghost, hopping to break the mirrors. Not smart. Danny's rays bounced everywhere. Try as they might, Sam and Tucker, who were watching the fight with the Fenton Thermos, could not evade all the ricocheting blasts. _

_One of the blasts hit Tuck in the face, his eyes to be more exact. Danny heard Tuck's moan of pain and flew quickly over to him and Sam. _

"_Oh god, Tucker!" Danny mumbled in guilt, for he knew it was his fault Tucker was hurt. "Take him to someone who can help him Sam…" Sam nodded and gave Danny the Fenton Thermos before leaving him to defeat Reflecto. Danny balled his hands into fists. _

"_I know it was mostly my fault for hurting Tuck, but I know how I can get even!" _

_Danny flew over to Reflecto and began punching him. The mirrors that surrounded him broke and left a trembling ghost in the mist of shattered glass. _

"_I can't believe you found a way to stop me!" Reflecto cried. _

"_Yeah, yeah, no one can. Ghosts are so full of themselves nowadays." Danny sucked Reflecto into the Fenton Thermos and changed back into Danny Fenton. _

"_Tuck…" Danny said to himself before hurrying off to make sure he and Sam were ok. _

**End Flashback **

It hadn't taken Danny long to get to the optometrist's office. He had hurriedly asked Sam if they had told her anything, which they hadn't, and sank into a chair in guilt of hurting his best friend. And now here we are.

"Danny your hands, they're all cut up."

"Huh, what?" Danny had spaced out thinking.

"You're hands are all cut up Danny." Sam told him.

"Oh," Danny looked down at his hands. They were bleeding everywhere. "I should have known the glass would cut me. Ghost glass." He smiled slightly at how odd that sounded.

"Here let me," Sam pulled a bandana out of her pocket, ripped it into many strands of cloth, and began to wrap Danny's hands in them.

Danny blushed slightly as Sam's hands touched his. He still hadn't forgotten about Ember and her spell and everything that happened because of it. Danny quickly pushed away his thoughts about that.

"Sam you didn't need to ruin your bandana for my sake…"

"C'mon Danny you know you need it more than I do. And besides, it's not as if I can't get a new one." Sam reminded him.

"Thanks…" Danny told her, watching her wrap his hands.

* * *

"I'm gonna be ok guys, I promise!" Tucker told them a few hours later. The doctor had told Sam and Danny that Tucker needed to wear special sunglasses until the operation gave him a full recovery. His sight would be the same as it was before he got hurt; although the doctor did ask some hard to answer questions about how Tucker got injured. When the trio was permitted to leave the office Danny asked; 

"Sam, would you mind taking Tuck home?"

"Why, what are you gonna do?" She asked concernedly.

"Think about what tomorrow is and you'll know what I'm gonna be doing." He told her smiling. Sam blushed.

"Danny you don't have to if it's too much trouble-" Danny held up a hand to stop her.

"It's your birthday Sam; don't try to keep me from getting you a gift."

Sam gave in eventually and leftto take a practically blind Tucker home.

* * *

When Sam got home she noticed that they had mail. She took the things out of the mail box and sifted through them. Nothing remotely interesting… but, there was a free magazine in the stack. For no apparent reason, Sam pulled it out and began examining it. It was a teen girl magazine where they tell girls how to live their lives. Sam could definitely think of some girls who _did_ live their lives by magazines. -Cough-Paullina-Cough- Sam thought with a slight smile. 

But, having nothing better to do Sam decided to flip through the magazine. She opened it to a random page labeled: _The Top 5 Things All Girls should have by the Age of 15. _

Let's just see how many of these things I have, Sam thought with a shrug. She believed the things they were going to list where all items. How very wrong she was.

Gone to a party with both boys and girls.

Been out on at least one date.

Have at least two guy friends.

Held hands with the guy she had/has a crush on.

And the final thing was what got to Sam the most.

_Have had first kiss_.

This list was something that shouldn't bother her. But it did. The only things she had on it were numbers 1 and 3. Sam, the original, Goth, recycle-o-vegetarian, was bothered by a list in a teen girl magazine that she had never even heard of.

Sam would be the last person to admit she had a crush on someone or even admit she thought about guys like most girls do. Sure, she was far from thinking 'That guy's hot.' or something like that when she saw a cute guy. But she wasn't above thinking about her first kiss. There comes a time where every girl has to think about it. However, what good will imagining a first kiss do without figuring out whom you want it to be with first? That was what made Sam's stomach to back-flips the most.

Sam had figured out a long time ago who she wanted to have her first kiss with. She had gone through what could happen many times in her head also. But the fact was, the boy she wanted to kiss only thought of her as a friend. Sam closed the magazine and threw it on the table. She tried to tell herself that she shouldn't worry about that stupid list. It wasn't like any of that stuff was gonna happen before tomorrow anyway.

* * *

Danny sat on a bench downtown. He had been in what seemed like every store in Amity Park looking for a gift for Sam. He had a good idea of what girls liked; he did have a sister after all, but couldn't find anything Sam's style. Danny hung his head in his hands, nearly giving up. He looked across the road to see if there were any shops he missed there. To his surprise he spotted a jewelry store almost right away. Feeling a bit more hopeful, he walked over to it. 

When Danny walked inside he was immediately greeted by a store clerk.

"May I help you?" she asked with a smile that looked rehearsed.

"Uh… yeah actually you can. I'm looking for something for my-"

"Girlfriend?" The clerk cut him off.

"What? No! She's… she's not my girlfriend. Just my… friend." Danny replied lamely.

The clerk apologized for offending him, and led Danny over to their collection of diamond jewelry.

"Diamonds are a girl's best friend!" she told him with a grin.

"Not this girl's." Danny said quickly. The clerk's smile faltered a bit. She had obviously wanted to get rid of him quickly.

"Not a problem. Since you seem to know what she likes, take a look at what we have and find me if you need anything."

Danny was grateful to be left alone. He knew he could pick something out for Sam much better than any store clerk could. He walked around looking at the lighted glass cases of jewelry. He almost gave up when he spotted a corner with a sign over it saying 'clearance'. He felt slightly shameful going over to look at the things over there. He would pay any price to get Sam something he thought she would like, but there was nothing so far.

Danny's hope had nearly dwindled down to nothing when he moved to the last display case. Still, nothing Sam's style. But in the last case Danny found something that he knew would be perfect for Sam.

"Miss," Danny called to the clerk, "I'd like this one please." Danny could tell the clerk didn't like what he had picked out, but he didn't care. He knew Sam would like it. He paid the twenty-five dollars and seventy-five cents for the accessory and left the store, his sprits high.

Sam's birthday fell on a Saturday. She was happy she didn't have to go to school this year. Tucker called to let her know his mom wouldn't let him stay for the party, only long enough to give her the gift and find out her reaction. Sam was slightly disappointed, but told him it was cool. To make her feel better it seemed, Danny called and asked if it was too much trouble for him to come over early. Sam told him it would be great if he did, as her parents weren't even going to be there for her birthday. Instead of coming at two, Danny would come at noon and have lunch with her.

Danny couldn't wait for noon to arrive. He was so pleased with the gift he had gotten Sam. He knew she would like, he just _knew_ it. He took his shower, put the gift in a bag, made Sam's card on his computer, and then waited. He had to wait for nearly two hours, but finally his mom called him downstairs.

Danny asked his mom if she would take him to pick up food for him and Sam. They went to a sub sandwich place that served vegetarian food. Danny ordered for Sam because he knew what she liked. He came to realize he knew more about his friend than he thought. It made him feel… happy. Why would something as simple as ordering food for someone make him feel so good?

Anyway, Danny arrived at Sam's house right on time and smiled widely when she answered the door.

"Oh, Danny let me help you." Sam cried when she saw he was trying to carry their food, drinks, and her present. She reached for the gift bag, but Danny moved it away.

"Don't think so Sam." He told her grinning. "No peeking this year."

"What's so special about this year?" Sam asked, taking the drinks instead. Danny didn't answer, he just smiled mysteriously.

The two ate their lunch. Afterwards Sam said she had to do some quick stuff up in her room, Danny could only imagine what, and left her friend in the living room. Danny looked around at the expensive furniture and decorations wondering how Sam could have so much, but be such a kind person. Danny glanced at his still cut hands and remembered how she had wrapped them for him. They were now wrapped in bandaging tape, but Danny still had the shreds of her bandana laying on his desk.

Danny noticed something out of place on the coffee table. It was a bright pink magazine that looked like something an obsessed-about-looks-and-popularity teenage girl would read. It was _definitely_ not something Sam would read. Nevertheless it looked as if Sam had at least flipped through it. Danny picked it up and it fell open to the page Sam had undoubtedly read or looked at.

"_The Top 5 Things All Girls should have by the Age of 15._" Danny read. Now he could see why Sam had read this page; out of curiosity. She turned 15 today and when she read this she had probably wondered if she had anything of these things. Danny read the list slightly shocked. The people who wrote the magazine actually thought girls need to hold hands or kiss someone to be happy or whatnot? He noticed something next to number 5. It was like some kind of indent that was made a finger nail or something.

Danny felt strange. Did this mean Sam wanted to kiss somebody? That didn't seem at all like Sam. But something from one of Jazz's lectures came back to him. She had told him this after the Johnny 13 incident.

_Danny, _all_ girls will want something in their lives no one but a boy can give them. They'll want a boy to make them feel special, make them feel like they belong somewhere. I know you're not really old enough to need to give a girl something like that, but when the times comes you should know. Even though you say a ghost was controlling me, I still felt safe, special, and warm when Johnny talked to me like I was the only person in the world. You can make a girl feel like that too… _

This was what Jazz was talking about. Somehow she knew that he liked Sam, even then, and was giving him advice on how to handle it. There were too many times to count when he was grateful he had an older sister. Danny heard Sam coming back downstairs and quickly closed the magazine and put it back on the table where he found it. He sat down on the couch seconds before Sam entered the room.

"I didn't mean for it to take that long." She told him hurriedly glancing at the clock. "Tuck should be here soon."

"What's going on with him anyway?" Danny asked, trying not to look into what Sam was saying too much. Why did he all of the sudden feel like there where hidden meanings in her words?

"He's only staying long enough to give me my present and see if I like it or not." She told Danny.

"Bummer…" Danny felt the guilt coming again. Sam sat down on the couch next to him.

"Don't beat yourself up over this Danny. You heard what the doctor said, he'll be find soon. And besides, you'll always make mistakes with a villain you've never faced before." As she was talking she put her hand on Danny's shoulder.

The tender moment was interrupted with Tucker's arrival. Tuck and his mom entered the mansion, Sam hurriedly asking Mrs. Foley if she wouldn't think too much of her home. The four of them sat in the living room while Sam opened her gift. It was a PDA that was just what Sam needed. A music player, mini computer, organizer, calendar, phone book, and pretty much anything else you could think of to put in a machine.

"Hey Danny," Tucker said, trying and failing to look at Danny while he spoke, "Are you gonna give Sam your present now?"

"Um… No… I sort of wanna wait if that's ok."

"No, it's cool. I wouldn't be able to see what you got her anyway." He gave a small laugh. "Hope you like your present Sam." He continued as his mom stood up.

"This'll be a big help to me Tuck, thanks." She replied shortly. Sam showed Tucker and his mom out and came back to Danny.

"Spill it, why don't you want Tuck to know what you got me?"

"I never said that." Danny replied calmly.

"Yeah, but you keep on being so secretive about what you got me. It's making me sooooo _impatient_!" Sam told him with pleading eyes as she sat down next to him again.

"Give it until three, Sam, and I promise you'll get your present."

"You're gonna make me wait a whole hour?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Then I'll just have to find something to do about that." Sam said mysteriously.

She started poking Danny in the ribs. He twitched every time she did.

"What _are_ you doing?" he asked after a while.

"Figuring something out. And by the way you're twitching my guess was correct." Danny gave Sam a confused look. She grinned evilly. "You're ticklish."

"And just what do you plan to do about it?" He asked.

"Tickle fight!" Sam yelled. She pushed an unprepared Danny onto the couch and sat on his legs to keep him from going anywhere. She began tickling Danny's ribs.

"Ah… Sam… No fair!" Danny gasped in between laughing.

"Oh, and why isn't it?" she questioned as she continued 'torturing' him.

"You're right… it's not unfair to me, but it is to you." Danny went ghost and phased through Sam. He hovered a few inches over the couch before changing back into a human. Thus, he landed on top of Sam, not hurting her but pinning her under him. She had become the victim.

"I am _so_ gonna get you for that." Sam told him.

"I'm sure you will." Danny agreed. "But until you figure something out you're stuck." Then Danny proceeded to take up Sam's previous actions on her. Sam wriggled underneath Danny, trying to get herself free. But Sam knew Danny was a lot stronger than she was and knew she would have to surprise him to get away.

After a few minutes of being tickled, Sam flipped her body over so suddenly Danny lost his grip on the couch and fell off. Slightly dazed Danny got to his feet, happy he didn't hit his head on the coffee table. Sam gave Danny a smile when he turned to look at her.

"Let's play a game." Sam suggested.

"Like what game?"

"I dunno, maybe a card game or something."

"Ok, do you know how to play Rummy?" Danny asked, his dazedness wearing off now.

"Yeah, basically." Sam replied as she stood up to find some cards in the kitchen, while Danny followed.

Danny had to teach Sam a few things she didn't know about the game, but after a game or two she had stopped doing things she wasn't supposed to. Danny could tell Sam was still impatient because she checked the clock after every game they played to see if it was three yet. He smiled to himself.

"Ok Sam, you can stop pretending to not look at the clock, cause I know you are. I've been keeping track of time just as much as you have. I'll go get your present now." Danny hurried into the entrance hall where he had left Sam's gift and card. Sam had moved into the living room.

Danny handed Sam her card, but held onto the gift bag until she was finished reading it. He was so anxious he couldn't stand it.

"This card is really cool. I wish I knew how to work a computer as well as you do." Sam told Danny with a smile. He returned it as he held out the bag for Sam to take. She pulled the white tissue paper out of the bag. She found the narrow, fuzzy, black box at the bottom and pulled it out as well. She knew it was some kind of jewelry box, and gave Danny a confused look.

"This is a jewelry box right?" Sam asked.

"Open the box and find out." Danny told her.

Sam did as she was told. Inside the black box she found a choker. The choker itself was made of dark purple satin-like material. From it hung what looked like a black, cat-shaped diamond.

"Danny I love it." Sam said, her voice full of meaning. She worked on undoing the clasp on her black choker so she could put on the one Danny gave her. After a few minutes of trying to put the necklace on herself, Danny offered to help her.

"I'm not used to this kind of clasp." Sam explained to him when Danny took the choker. He walked behind the couch Sam was sitting on and put the chocker around her neck. He had a little trouble getting the clasp shut too, but eventually he managed it. Sam blushed when Danny's hands touched her neck gently.

"Where'd you learn to put necklaces on?" Sam asked him when he came back around the couch.

"My mom and sister." Danny replied blushing lightly as he sat down. "Dad can't manage it because he's even clumsier than I am, so I learned how to."

"Good thing to know how to do." Sam said softly.

"You… you think?" Danny was beginning to get nervous and he didn't know why. Sam nodded and out her hand down on the cushion in between them. Danny had an impulse to put his hand on hers. And a second later he felt Sam's cold hand under his.

"Your hands are cold." He said quietly. Sam nodded uncertainly; she had no clue what was going to happen next. Danny took her other hand in his and held both of her hands. Both Sam and Danny felt them begin to warm up quickly.

A million things were going through Danny's mind right then. He never knew he would have the guts to hold anyone's hand, let alone Sam's. He remembered how he had felt during Ember's spell, remembered the fake-out-make-out, and remembered the article in Sam's magazine. If there was ever a time for him to make Sam feel the way only he could, it was then.

Sam was having many of the same memories Danny was. They flashed through her mind like movies, but soon all she felt was Danny's hands holding hers. All she saw was Danny. He moved closer to her timidly. Don't be afraid, Sam begged him. She wanted him to do what she thought he was thinking about doing so badly.

Danny continued to move closer to Sam until their legs were touching. His blue eyes met Sam's violet eyes, and he saw how much she wanted him to do this. He kissed her gently at first, afraid he had made a mistake. When Sam didn't pull away he kissed her harder. But soon he felt Sam taking control of the kiss. She seemed to know he was afraid.

Danny felt Sam's arms wrap around his neck and he moved his hands to her waist. Sam broke away for a moment, where they both breathed heavily. But she kissed him again and this time he wasn't afraid. He responded to her kiss. His eyes closed as he let the feeling of the kiss take him into a world where only he and Sam existed. When they broke apart again Sam turned so she could lay against Danny's chest.

"That was the best birthday present I have ever gotten." She sighed happily.

"I think it's the best one I've ever given too." Danny replied.

A/N: Yay! D/S fluff. Not the best fluff by any means but I hope it will fulfill it's purpose. Now, press that shiny button that says 'go' and tell me what you thought! Please?


End file.
